


Let Me Make Up For The Things You Lack

by kissesfromkrug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage (referenced), Choking, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: "Bet you can't make me scream.""If I can make Ebby make those noises, I can make anyone do it.""Oh yeah?""Fuck yeah."





	Let Me Make Up For The Things You Lack

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :)
> 
> Title taken from "Sexyback" by JT.
> 
> Read at your own risk...? Is that something I need to add in here? :0
> 
> Edited by just me, like everything else I write...is that bad?

Maybe it isn't right. Maybe they shouldn't do it. It's probably wrong—no, check that, Ryan  _knows_ it's wrong—27 different shades of wrong, in fact. He's pretty sure Taylor knows, too, except that Taylor couldn't give a singular shit about morals when he's in bed.

Maybe this shouldn't happen at all—it shouldn't have ever happened. Maybe they should stop. Or maybe they could just get Jordan to join them and they'd stop after. Or maybe not.

Ryan bites his lip. He doesn't  _want_ to stop this. Why stop something that feels so good?

"Mm, fuck," Taylor murmurs as he grinds his disappointingly clothed hips down into Ryan's. "Want me to tell you what we did?" Ryan arches upwards, running a hand up Taylor's side and pinching. He flinches but doesn't pull away. "Wanna hear about Ebby's mouth?" Ryan huffs out a breath, tugging Taylor back down to kiss him. He dodges Ryan's lips and mouths wetly along his neck, ignoring Ryan's noise of protest.

"C'mon, Hallsy, don't be a bitch." Taylor nips sharply at his pulse point in response.

"Not very nice of you," he whispers in Ryan's ear, biting at that, too, before trailing his lips back down his willingly exposed throat. Ryan grits his teeth and shoots back,

"Tell me."

"About what?" Ryan reaches his hand around Taylor, sliding it down and squeezing his ass.

" _Tell me_." Taylor sits back on his heels, focusing on removing both of their pants, which Ryan isn't opposed to, except that it's not explicitly what he wants. He can strip himself. Taylor pops the button nonetheless, leaning down to kiss at Ryan's stomach as he slides the pants down his legs.

"Wait a sec," he breathes, eyes flicking up to Ryan's face before he mouths at the bulge in his underwear. Ryan pushes his hips up, but Taylor's already moved away to kick off his jeans.

"Don't wanna wait," Ryan tells him impatiently. "Touch me _now_." Taylor eases his way back up the bed, hands skating up Ryan's sides before settling on his hips as he leans down for a kiss. Ryan settles into the feeling of Taylor's soft lips on his, tongue in his mouth, flashing a little teeth to make Taylor groan. He lets Ryan lick into his mouth, spreading his legs wider over Ryan's hips.

His hands are at Ryan's neck, thumbs gently rubbing over his jaw, and finally,  _finally_ , Taylor says lowly, "I held Ebs down like this, made him scream."

"You're not doing it for me," Ryan replies, eyes dark as he stares up at Taylor's red, kiss-swollen lips. "Bet you can't make me scream."

"I had my hands on his shoulders till he asked me to tie him up. Used a rope and everything. He liked that." Ryan swallows hard, and Taylor moves his kisses back to Ryan's neck, one hand slipping down his chest and tweaking a nipple. Ryan jerks, arching his back, but Taylor's already got a hand on the waistband of Ryan's underwear. He tugs it off, Ryan helping kick it to the side, and Ryan insists,

"You too." He reaches forward, but Taylor grabs his wrist and pins it to the pillow next to his head.

"Don't touch," he warns with a smirk, but Ryan just grabs the back of Taylor's neck with his other hand and pulls him into a deep, messy kiss. Taylor seems to forget about pinning Ryan down as together they tug off his tight briefs that accentuate the curve of his ass. As much Ryan loves staring at it, he'd rather be touching it, skin-on-skin.

"What else?" Ryan pants, "What else did you do?"

"I tied his wrists together above his head, you should've seen his face," Taylor answers immediately, ducking down to suck a mark into Ryan's collarbone. "He didn't think I'd do it. He's got bruises everywhere now, you should ask him about them." Ryan lets out a gasp as Taylor leans his whole body closer, his dick brushing the inside of Ryan's thigh.

"Fuck."

"You should've heard him beg for my mouth," Taylor pants against Ryan's chest, "He wanted it so bad— _fuck_ , it was hot. But I—" He cuts off as Ryan grinds his hips up, trying to rub off on Taylor's abs. "Hey."

"Shut up."

"Stay still."

"Fuck you," Ryan returns, despite the fact that he lets Taylor press him even harder into the bed, both hands above his head.

"Ebby's so sensitive, just like you," Taylor says with a naughty grin, flicking Ryan's left nipple with his tongue and drawing a gasp out of his pretty pink lips. He bites down on the bottom one, Taylor laving over the sensitive peak with his overly pink tongue while he twists the other, then repeating his focused attention on the right side. "Let me hear you, I wanna see if you can be as loud as him."

"Shit," Ryan chokes as Taylor trails his lips even further downward, biting at his hipbones. "Fuck, Hallsy."

"Mm, just like that. Keep doing it." With his free hand, Taylor pushes Ryan's legs further apart, shifting so that he's kneeling between them. "Once I got him naked, I did this," Taylor says matter-of-factly, as if they're discussing funding for some business project. He bites at Ryan's sensitive inner thighs, hearing him gasp a few curses as he sucks more bruises into the pale skin.

"Suck me off," Ryan demands, squirming as he tries to get his hands free. Taylor smirks wider, mouthing over the head of Ryan's cock. "Shit, fuck—come  _on_!"

"Needy." Taylor's right hand slips as he focuses more attention on Ryan's lower half, and a hand immediately comes down and grabs onto Taylor's hair. Ryan stares down at his lust-filled eyes, waiting a moment before tugging a little. To his surprise, Taylor's look of confidence and control crumbles as he moans. "God,  _fuck_ , Ryan." He shifts back so that he's face-to-face with Ryan, ducking down for a sloppy kiss.

Ryan's hand is still gripping his hair tightly, and when they break the kiss, Taylor murmurs, "I thought about riding Ebs, but he just looked so red and pretty I had to fuck him. He opened up so well for my mouth." Ryan groans in response as Taylor kisses the corner of his jaw, sucking yet another mark there. Ryan can't even find it in himself to give a fuck about what anyone will say.

"You're such an exhibitionist." Taylor bites down, pulling back and adding,

"Well, duh." He thinks for a moment as Ryan tries to buck his hips up. "Ebby didn't want me to do this, but I think you might." He slowly reaches his left hand up and sets it over Ryan's throat. Ryan freezes, staring up at Taylor as he slightly tightens his grip.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck, do it," Ryan chokes, licking his lips and tilting his head back. He rolls his hips up again, both of them groaning at the friction on their cocks that's momentarily satisfying but not nearly enough pressure to last them more than a few seconds.

"You're so full of surprises," Taylor purrs, and Ryan tugs on his hair again, face even redder than before. "Fuck, ah—" He lets go of Ryan's other wrist, reaching down to wrap a thumb and finger around his leaking cock. "He cried when I got my mouth on him. Can you _imagine_ what that looked like?" Ryan pushes up into his too-loose grip, trying to get some relief, but Taylor rubs his thumb over the head and removes his hand. "God, I wish I could've videoed us together, he was so, so red; he wanted it so bad."

"Fuck, Hallsy, blow me," Ryan begs hoarsely, "Please, I need it."

"How much?" Ryan roughly pulls on Taylor's fluffy hair, fingers pressing on the roots, and he moans again, even louder than before.

"Come  _on_ , Taylor." Taylor tightens his grip on Ryan's neck, and his eyes go wide.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," he croaks, and Taylor leans down to kiss him softly.

"So sweet," he coos, pulling back an inch. "You're so good—taste so good." Ryan whines and puts his other hand on Taylor's shoulder, trying to shove him down.

"Fuck me, blow me, do  _something_ ," Ryan honest-to-god  _whimpers_ , voice faint but insistent. Taylor wonders to himself if a hand around someone's throat is questionable in such a setting, but once Ryan realizes he isn't going down, he drags Taylor into a breathless kiss that makes him forget that there ever was a question.

"Ebby sounds so good with a tongue and two fingers in his ass; if you've got three in him when you're sucking his cock," Taylor breathes into Ryan's mouth. "That was the first time I made him scream."

"Bet you can't make me scream," Ryan repeats.

"If I can make Ebby make those noises, I can make anyone do it."

"Oh yeah?" Still sassy even when he's being practically choked. _It's for fun,_ Taylor keeps telling himself. _Ryan likes it, don't you fucking_ dare _stop._

"Fuck yeah." Taylor loosens his grip on Ryan's neck so he can suck on the tip of Ryan's dick.

"Fucking shit, ah—" He gets an idea, moving it up to his mouth and rubbing his fingertips over Ryan's cherry-red lips. Ryan opens his mouth willingly, sucking eagerly on them as his eyes flutter shut. Taylor crooks his fingers a bit, and Ryan's tongue twists around them so sinfully he can't hold back a soft groan.

"You're so fucking hot," he blurts, eventually pulling out his spit-slick fingers and sliding one inside Ryan without warning. He jerks and moans loudly, immediately trying to push down onto it when Taylor again wraps his lips around the head of his cock.

"Fuck fuck fuck, please, fuck, more," Ryan babbles, and Taylor remembers his other hand. He squeezes Ryan's neck again, and he cries out helplessly, the sensations nearly overwhelming him. Taylor continues to pump the one finger despite Ryan's begging, slipping in a second when he's least expecting it. "C'mon, Taylor, fuck me, please, I'm good, I'll be good, more, fuck—" Ryan doesn't even know what he's saying, only knowing that he's never been this desperate in his life.

"You first, then me," Taylor answers, pulling back before sinking even farther down onto Ryan's cock, a third finger fucking up into Ryan from below. Ryan doesn't even know what that means, not caring about anything except the desire burning in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh my god, please, please fuck me, holy shit—" Taylor cuts him off by tightening the grip around his neck, something shooting through his hazy mind as he questions how he's even doing three things at once. His want, his  _need_ to be inside Ryan overwhelms that and reminds him that it doesn't matter how he's doing it, only that he's doing it—and very well, obviously.

Taylor sucks harder and relaxes his throat, and Ryan reaches down to pet Taylor's face, staring at where he disappears into Taylor's mouth. He presses on Taylor's bulged cheek, unable to do anything more active than that. Suddenly, he realizes that his other hand is still buried in Taylor's hair and is being woefully underused. He tugs.

"Fuck," Taylor moans, muffled around Ryan, and Ryan can't take it any longer. He chokes out,

"Fucking fuck me already, come on come on come  _on_ , you fuckin'—" Taylor unceremoniously pulls his fingers out, and Ryan's vocabulary in that moment is completely eliminated as he makes a sound between a whine and a moan. He pulls his head back as Ryan is forced to let go, his own fingers still gripping Ryan's neck, and jacks his cock a few times to spread the wetness.

"You're loud," he grins, wild-eyed with hair all a mess, lips shiny and plump and bigger than Ryan's ever seen them. "Not louder than Ebby, though, he couldn't shut up about my fingers and my mouth and my cock and my ass and—"

"Fuck me, Taylor, ahh—" Ryan nearly shouts, the sound slightly muted by his tightened throat. Taylor grins proudly, shoving up into Ryan without hesitation.

"He scratched me up real bad," Taylor tells him, leaning in close, "The boys would've chirped me to death if they saw what he did."

"Look at what you did to me," Ryan chokes, "And besides, you love the attention." Ryan looks up at him with such trust in his lustful eyes that Taylor feels his heart swell with pride and love, so much of it he almost feels overwhelmed. He closes his eyes and loosens his hand, focusing on the tight, wet heat that draws him in with every thrust. His other hand rests on Ryan's hip, and Taylor wonders how many bruises Ryan will have come morning.

For several minutes, the only words being spoken are in Ryan's raspy voice as he repeats "fuck fuck fuck" over and over. The air conditioner hums quietly from its perch in the window, both men still covered in sweat from the time Taylor took to prepare Ryan in the humid summer air. The slick, filthy sounds fill the room, and Taylor never wants to be anywhere else except in this moment.

"Harder," Ryan mutters in Taylor's ear, lacing his fingers through Taylor's soft locks again and pulling him down for another kiss. Taylor shifts his free hand to curve around Ryan's ass, grabbing his thigh and helping Ryan wordlessly move his ankle up onto his shoulder. Thank god they're both flexible as fuck. "God,  _there_ , yes babe, fuck, you're so good," he rambles, voice husky and sounding absolutely _wrecked_.

Taylor relentlessly fucks up into Ryan as he runs his mouth with nonsense, knowing he's hitting the spot over and over as Ryan's pleas slowly die down into punched out _ah ah_ 's that seemed forced up out of his lungs. Taylor slows the pace and takes the time to look over Ryan, flushed and red all over and shaking with need. Ryan's face is turning a shade of purple, but he doesn't force Taylor to stop, keeps pushing him for more—more _everything_ —with the fingers in his hair. Ryan's other hand finds its way to Taylor's back, fingernails digging into the muscles and pulling him ever closer.

"I fucked Ebs like this," Taylor pants, planting sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along Ryan's collarbone. "I fucked him so hard he screamed and half the hallway complained about it in the morning."

"Shut the fuck up," Ryan whines, but it's more of a beg than a complaint. Besides, Taylor knows he loves it. His nails drag down Taylor's spine, pleasure-pain shocks shooting through his body as he shudders and thrusts even harder. "Fuck!"

"You're so good for me, so good to me, so good, so tight, so pretty," Taylor rambles, a hand gripping Ryan's ass to hold his body steady. "You fucking love it, I can't—shit, Ryan, you're perfect, you feel so good stretched around me, _fuck_." Ryan cries out in response, and Taylor can feel and see his abs tense up, dick red and dripping as it curves up towards his stomach, looking almost painfully hard. "You're so loud it makes me wonder if you want Ebs to see, want him to know what we do, how you look, how fucking perfect you feel. Makes me think you want everyone to know how good I fuck you, how well you take it, fuck, I love it so fucking much—"

"Taylor," Ryan whimpers desperately, and Taylor has to praise him yet again, his brain functions slim to none when it comes to talking about anything but Ryan.

"You're doing so good not touching yourself, babe, I'm so proud of you, you're so pretty and perfect and hot— _god_ I always wanna be fucking you, I never wanna stop, you're so amazing." He lets go of Ryan's ass and on an upstroke, wiggles a finger inside him next to his cock. Ryan arches his back and _screams_ , coming between them so hard that some jizz even gets on his chin.

The sudden tightening around Taylor's cock and the hands yanking his hair harder than ever is too much, and he barely manages to pull out his finger before he shudders all over and lets go. He releases inside Ryan, his vision whiting out and brain only letting him repeat a never-ending string of "fuck fuck fuck fuck  _fuck_ ".

Ryan's cough brings him out of his brain-dead state, and he realizes that he completely cut off Ryan's air supply. He removes his hand, every inch of his body pressed to Ryan's still shaking one. Even Ryan's breathing is scratchy, and it sounds like he gargled rocks for a solid half hour. He pets at Taylor's hair, chest rising and falling with his as their hearts continue to race.

"I made you scream," Taylor murmurs. His voice also comes out as more of a croak, but still not nearly as bad as Ryan's.

"Shut up." Taylor feels his dick twitch at the sound of his destroyed voice. "Never knew you liked getting your hair pulled."

"I blow you all the time, how do you not know?" Taylor asks, tucking his face in the curve of Ryan's shoulder. He lazily nips at it, biting and sucking at a new mark as Ryan shivers underneath him.

"Get off," Ryan says eventually, when Taylor's added three new hickeys to his collection. Taylor reluctantly pulls out, Ryan gasping at the feeling of emptiness and squirming at the stickiness on his chest. Taylor licks Ryan's chin and neck clean, biting it fondly and rolling onto his back next to him.

There's no words as he reaches down and laces his fingers with Ryan's, the air conditioner still buzzing as it creates a perfect temperature for them. Taylor feels his eyes flutter shut, unable to fight the exhaustion looming over him. The last thing he feels and hears is Ryan nuzzling into his shoulder, pressing soft kisses all over and whispering, "You're so perfect, Tay, I love you so much."

 _Sappy_ , he thinks amusedly as his brain shuts down and sends him off into dreamworld—which, to be honest, doesn't sound like it could be better than what he just did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written and I'm sorry??? Maybe??


End file.
